The present invention is directed to a vehicle fuel tank having a fuel level detector positioned within the tank. In certain embodiments the vehicle fuel tank has a cross-sectional shape of an inverted "U" and is adapted to be mounted to straddle a main frame member, such main frame member including a bifurcated subframe branched therefrom.